Breathing exercises are widely used to achieve various physiological benefits. For example, in a clinical context breathing exercises have been developed which can aid a patient in reducing their blood pressure, or assist in pain management. Breathing techniques can also help in managing stress levels.
In recent years, devices have been developed which can help a user to control their breathing in accordance with a desired breathing pattern. In one such prior art device, music is played to indicate to a user when to inhale and exhale. The device gradually prolongs the exhalation tone in a pre-programmed manner to encourage the user to slow their breathing.